


Untouchable

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: So you'll remain untouchable.





	

** Untouchable **

 

I'm an ocean with secrets deep.  
You're a desert bare for all to see.  
Different as we are  
We are fated, fated to never meet.  
  
If only we could be,  
  
You, the desert with no secrets.  
Could shield me from my past,  
Could hide it all away.  
And I could bring life to your sandy shores.  
  
Just so we could be.  
  
I'd pull your sand into my seas,  
Just for you to be with me.  
  
Yet alas it is never meant to be,  
  
The burden I bare is far to deep,  
And your heart is to weak.  
  
So you'll remain untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
